Her mother's daughter
by monkeylove123
Summary: It was clear to anyone Mark and Lilly's daughter clearly took after Lilly...but just how much? After bandits raid the motel there daughter is at her breaking point for her sanity. (One shot)


_**Hello members of fanfiction~! Remember how I said (Well typed) something about a fan child for Mark and Lily (Lark) Well here it is~! Also this story is NOT CANNON with there's child history I'm this is a test run of personally and to show Lara's (Their daughter) more...dark-ish side? I don't know really. She takes after her mother and well having everything you hoped for ripped away from you would be hard on her. So enjoy~! Everything is told in Mark's Point of view. And another note I know there are a few ways of saying Lara, the way you say Lara is the same way you say Lara in Tomb raider 2013 (Or if it's all the same in the games I am only recently started playing Tomb raider 2013).**_

"Then tell me it was Carley." Lilly interrogated Ben harshly as he fidgeted around in fear barely able to make eye contact with Lilly.

"It wasn't I-"Ben stuttered a trickle of sweat dripping down from his forehead, as me and Lilly's fifteen daughter stood up briskly glaring at Ben with her blue eyes framed with glasses just like mine.

"So it was you!" she yelled sternly.

"Lara-"I start but was ignored.

"Mark, I got this...Lara sit down." Lilly said as Lara frown biting her lower lip of course she wouldn't listen to me, she wasn't a bad kid she was just...her mother's daughter. Same skin, same long dark brown hair and same stubborn personally...only thing she got from me was her eyes...although I suppose her passion of anything military or air force related came from both of us. She opens her mouth to protest but sat back down.

"You can't accuse them of this! For all we know someone could have been someone outside out group stealing supplies." Lee piped in as my wife stared him straight in the eyes with her narrow eyes.

"How do we know that's not an excuse to cover your ass? Maybe you just agreed to find clues to make you seem like less of a thief!" Lara yelled jumping to her feet again pointing her finger at Lee. "Murderer!" she added.

"Lara!" I hissed as she looked at me and sat down once again her arms folded.

Of course...she and her mother weren't cooping well with Larry's death still. The death of Lilly's father and Lara's grandfather was tragic for the two of them, true he wasn't the nicest guy...well he was an asshole but Lara and Lilly was extremely close to him, Hell I'll go as far and say Larry and Lara were basically best friends almost...well not almost they were. What happen at the 's farm crushed Lilly and Lara's hearts...I stayed at the motel with Ben and Carley when it all took place...shit if I been there maybe they would be grieving better.

"C-can't we just take a vote or something?" begged Ben fear in his eyes gripping on his hands in anxiety. "I'll-I'll do anything! I'll get more supplies!" he cried.

"Do you think that matters now? We lost _**everything!**_"__Lilly spat.

"Look let's just calm down." Lee said holding his hands up clearly wanting to keep things from worsening.

"Keep calm? Keep calm?! Did you not here me? We lost everything! The motel, out beds, our supplies! Lara could have been killed by those bandits and walkers!" Lilly protested.

"Look everyone okay let's just –" I started also wanting to keep things from getting any worst, this was not the time to be starting a witch hunt.

"My wife's head is spilt open!" Barked Kenny who was upfront driving the RV with Katjaa in the passenger sit with Duck in her arms, a fairly bloody cloth wrapped on the wound on her head from the attack.

"Ken, I'm fine." She said clearly wanting to draw herself away from the fight with Duck wrapped in her arms. God... I wish I could do that with Lara, just draw her away from this fight...sadly she has her mother's fiery personally and firm beliefs that her mother was more fit to lead the group she would never allow herself to be treated in any way that would make her look weak. She wasn't always like this...still fiery and still didn't really trust anyone outside her family but she was smiled more, truthfully a daddy's girl...a lot more playful when it was just me and my daughter alone...of course she wouldn't curl up into my arms again. 'Too grown up' or 'would make her look weak.'

'Only it wouldn't make her look weak, it would make her look like how much losing everything she had hoped for did make her upset like any other human.' I though as Lilly then changed her glare at Carley.

"So then it was clearly you." She said as Carley rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." She spat as Lilly's glare deepen.

"Why Carley? She's trustworthy." Lee defended her.

"She hasn't said shit about her family! For all we know she could have someone related to her with those bandits!" Lilly hollered as Carley glared clearly insulted.

"My family's not some lowlife bandits!" she shouted anger clearly in her veins that Lilly would go that far. Can't say I blame her though, if anyone came after my daughter or wife I would be pissed.

"Lilly, please you're being irrational. Let's just calm down and figure this out." I say sternly but not sternly enough to seem rude though, the last thing we needed was to add more flames to the fire.

"Mark, our daughter could have died back there!" Lilly hissed at me. "What if one of those bandits got her and killed her? Or worst!"

I filched at the very though. Those bandits did kill, if not kill rape woman...They very though makes me feel sick to my stomach...My little girl being destroyed by those bandits...

"So...Ben was it you or Carley?" asked Lara narrowing her blue eyes brushing her long dark brown hair out of her face.

"It-it wasn't me or Carley, I swear to god! Please it wasn't me!" Ben begged

"Fine we're take votes! I vote for we kick your ass off of this RV!" Lara spat standing up.

"Lara, please just sit back down let me, mom and Lee handle this." I say gently grabbing her arm. She looked at me through her framed glasses and her blue eyes and sat down again cursing Ben's and Carley's name under her breath.

"We don't need all this votes!" Ben pleaded.

"You the one who suggested it...thief." muttered Lara. I decided to let that comment slide by; she needed to let off some stream after what happen and not get involve with this argument.

Lilly open her mouth to yell something but the RV hit something making the RV jump as well as cause a few of us to bump into each other.

"Everything okay up there Kenny?" asked Lee as Kenny muttered swears.

"We hit something, I need to pull over and check it out." He grumbled driving the RV to the side of the road to park it.

"Good we can settle this now, everyone out." Ordered Lilly as Lee glanced over at Ben and Carley, his eyes full of worry for the two of them.

Pretty soon we were outside Kenny took a looked under the RV. "Fuck..." he muttered.

"What is it?" asked Lee as Kenny bent down a walker trapped under the tires of the RV letting of growls of hunger and thrashing its arms clearly stuck.

"Walker's got stuck under there, I can get it out might be awhile though." He said.

"Ok, let's figure this out. Was it you?" asked Lilly glaring over at Ben who shook his head.

"No, I swear I already told you it wasn't me!" Ben cried.

"Leave him alone!"Carley shouted as my wife's gaze shifted to Carley.

"Then tell me it was you..." she said.

"I did it!" Lee said my eyes popped open. No way it was Lee, no...He's not lying...I know so.

"Ha! You confessed!" Lara said as I once again grabbed Lara's arm and pulled her back away from Lee.

"I think your capable of a lot of shit, but you wouldn't do this...not with her..." muttered Lilly gesturing to Clementine who was standing in the stairs of the RV shaking like a leaf in utter fear her eyes widen she looked as if she was on the brink of crying, poor thing.

"How you doing over there Kenny?" I asked peering over to where Kenny was who seemed to be struggling with getting the Walker out from under the RV.

"I'll be fine; he's just in there pretty tight." He grumbled as the walker growled more its arms failing around in an undead rage of hunger.

"Ben, Carley the two of you have until Kenny gets that walker out from the RV to confess." Lilly warned her eyes narrowed at the two.

"This isn't fair Lilly!" Lee hollered clearly stating his was son Carley and Ben's side. Fuck, I know what Lilly's doing isn't right...but she means well...the lost of Larry has been stressful for our family.

"Lilly I-"I start but Carley stepped up blocking me out.

"_You think you're some tough bitch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you. But, you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once._" Carley snarled as Lilly narrowed her eyes clenching her fists in anger.

I open my mouth to speak again, hopefully finally be able to calm Lilly down...god knows what thoughts of hatred she's thinking right now...I worry about her, the stress is clearly not healthy for Lilly and Lara. But when I was about to talk the grunts of the walker grow louder. We all turn our heads to Kenny who had managed to pull the walker out from under the RV, then quickly stomped on its head destroying the brain putting it out of its undead misery.

"Now what is the goddamn problem?" asked Kenny his brow furrowed as he wiped his hands off of his pants.

_**BAM!**_

Everything happens so fast...yet so slow, I can't explain it. The bright flash and loud sound of gun fire, the bullet entering Lee's skull as he dropped down to the ground.

We all froze staring at Lee's dead corpse...it felt so unreal...like it wasn't possible...Lee's dead...his name and dead should never go together...it didn't feel right.

There was a long pause, no one said anything until Clementine yet out a sob.

"L-Lee!" cried Clementine, a steam of tears rolling down from her eyes. We all turned from Lee's dead body. Y heart froze.

There stood Lara, a silver pistol in her shaky hands, freshly fired with a bit of smoking rising from the end.

Reluctantly I in her against the side of the RV, she landed against the RV with a loud thump.

"Drop it." I say firmly as her blue eyes widen, watering up a bit.

"Dad...h-he couldn't be trusted...dad..." she stutters barely above a whisper, my heart sank. My usually strong, brave and sometimes hostile daughter looked as if she was on the brink of tear...she never looked so sacred in her whole life. I glance over at Lilly she was frozen in shock most likely on the brink of tears as well.

"L-Lara..." she choked out breathlessly her eyes watering up.

Is this really what our daughter's world had become? The once small fragile baby girl who was brought into me and Lilly's world with a loving passion for military and dreamed of becoming a pilot like her dad, who loved spending time with her grandfather Larry, who studied countless hours to get good grades, who unlike most teenagers who age actually enjoyed spending times with her family...is this world of bloodshed really what the world had become to her? Nothing more than an endless bloodbath?

"Daddy..."

I turn back to her and shut my eyes, holding back tears...she hasn't called me that since this whole thing happen. I looked at her, sadness in my gaze at her.

"Drop it." I choke out once more my heart breaking as she shakes her heads, tears streaming down her face as the gun slowly slides out from her palm on lands onto the ground with a small thud.

**The end...I don't plan to write any LONG stories about Lara but I do plan to maybe keep doing some one-shots about her to help developed her and her personally and try out a few things with her then do a long story with her. Please read and review and please tips for Lara would be great~! **


End file.
